Hydromeda
Hydromeda Galea was the latest lord mage of Heletum and the one to reverse the curse brought upon the krypt. She is the mother of Drustan. Biogrophy Hydromeda was a portal mage born in Heletum, the kingdom of black and blue in 545. She was stranded in Haav after a shipwreck where she was found by the princess of Haav at the time: Vanda. Vanda took the stranded mage in and made sure she got healthy again. Once she was Hydromeda asked for a way to return home but she was told about the kingdoms isolation with no portals and a huge wall at the border to separate it from the nomads path. Being traumatized by the event at sea Hydromeda found no other choise but to build her very own portal to get home. This project was supported by Vanda who was glad to rercive portals to her isolated kingdom. But the project took much time and effort. During the years Hydromeda spent she did not only become one of princess Vandas best and most inseparable friend but she also found a man who she fell in love with and married. The two had a son that was named Drustan. Soon Vanda became the queen and got married as well. Drustan grew up side by side with Vandas daughter Helvi and as their mothers considered each other sisters Drustan and Helvi considered each other cousins. Since Haav was a very little kingdom, rarely recognized or cared for, the fact that a war was being faught at the east never had much impact on anyone living in Haav. And few ever knew of it at all. Since she had come to love her life in Haav Hydromeda choosed to stay even after her portal was finished. When Hydromeda found out about the war she would still not leave despite being very worried for the family she had left in her homeland. One day a few years after the war had ended as Hydromeda she started to long to much for her homeland she decided to leave Haav for a while and go back to her old home. As time passed without her returning back home Queen Vanda figured something must have gone wrong and decided to travel to the kingdom of Black and Blue herself in order to find her lost friend. Drustan joined Queen Vandas travel to look for his mother. What really happened there was never known but Queen Vanda never returned. Instead Drustan came back alone with her crown in his hands and he was forced to tell Queen Vandas daughter; Helvi that her mother was dead. As the king was told about his wife that had been killed but no one knew by who, he became paranoide. Only within a few months princess Helvi was requested by the court to take her fathers command as the new queen. Helvi was now 30 years old and she was forced to agree of taking her fathers place as the regent of Haav. As Helvi found out that the one responsible for her mothers death was infact Drustan she imprisoned him and intended to execute him soon. However Drustan escaped and since then Helvi has been trying to find him. Hydromedas fate came as she had become the new lord mage of Heletum, serving queen Xiia and king Edroc. Under their command she had reversed the curse that held the unbreakable blade safe. This awoken fury in Queen Violeta who would not accept that the curse her father gave his life to create would now serve the opposit purpose. She therefor took Hydromeda prisoner in Lyutora where Hydromeda was treated as a "guest". Violeta and her husband Myron tried to convince Hydromeda to reverse back the curse to its original state, but to no avail. As Hydromeda kept refusing to help Violeta became more and more impatient. One night in 586 Hydromeda managed to escape from the room where she was held prisoner. She was discovered by Violeta who out of frustration murdured Hydromeda that very night. During Hydromedas "stay" at South Sasa she was visited by Queen Helvi whom she begged not to tell Violeta of Drustan. Hydromeda knew that her son was responsible for the murudrer on Helvis other and Hydromedas closest friend, but she was convinced that he was lost and that she could help him back on the right path. Since queen Helvi did not blame Hydromeda for Drustans deed she decided to grant her wish and not tell Violeta about Drustan. Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Mages